Dr. Furth's long-term career goal is to link epidemiologic research methods defining risk factors for kidney disease progression with translational studies elucidating mechanisms of kidney disease progression in children. The goal of this research trajectory is to define biologic targets for interventions to slow progression of kidney disease, decreasing morbidity and improving health related quality of life for affected individuals. Through her mentoring of clinical fellows and junior faculty in pediatric nephrology, pediatric urology and related disciplines, Dr. Furth'goal is to work with the existing T32, K12 and K30 training programs at Johns Hopkins to produce outstanding clinical scientists who go on to be independent investigators. The K24 award will be instrumental in providing her with time for program building and mentoring. She would like to devote continued time and effort over the next several years focused on building an interdisciplinary program in kidney disease research in children by bringing together biomedical researchers in the laboratory sciences with clinical researchers and epidemiologists to better understand the factors leading to disparities in the development, progression and outcome of kidney disease in children. In the prospective study of Chronic Kidney Disease in Children (CKiD) for which she is a Principal Investigator, Dr. Furth and her colleagues have created a specimen bank (serum, plasma and lymphocyte cell lines) that can be used to examine genetic polymorphisms, inflammatory mediators and the role of other biomarkers in the progression of kidney disease and its complications. A second and related career goal is to enhance the Kidney Disease Research Training Program at Hopkins. Dr. Furth would like to continue to catalyze the careers of trainees in nephrology and other disciplines to become creative and independent patient-oriented researchers in kidney disease to accelerate the pace of translation from bedside to practice. Dr. Furth's immediate career objectives are: 1) To continue her work in chronic kidney disease in children;2) To continue to provide outstanding mentorship for junior clinician investigators in the conduct of rigorous patient-oriented pediatric research;and 3) To develop and test novel methods to elucidate mechanisms of kidney disease progression and it associated morbidities.